The opportunity to utilize wireless features is ever increasing as cellular transceivers are being transformed into entertainment as well as communication platforms. One such cellular transceiver is a wireless feature included within wireless vehicle communication and networking services for a mobile vehicle. Another such cellular transceiver includes capabilities to receive satellite broadcasts such as, for example, Global Positioning System (GPS) signals and satellite radio signals.
Typically, wireless systems within mobile vehicles (e.g., telematics units) provide voice communication. These wireless systems have also been utilized to update systems within telematics units such as, for example, radio station presets. Additionally, these wireless systems have been utilized to send data to service providers. For example, sensor data may be sent to assist the mobile vehicle manufacturer in maintaining the mobile vehicle. Another use for such wireless systems includes navigation assistance that incorporates aspects of an on-board GPS system.
Unfortunately, most conventional navigation assistance systems employ programming that is designed to work with rigid system requirements, such as specific memory requirements. Improvements/upgrades to the programming in these systems often alienates legacy hardware configurations due to new stringent memory requirements. Often, system failures occur during operation of said legacy systems operating with improved/upgraded programming.
The present invention advances the state of the art for operating a telematics enabled mobile vehicle communication system.